Memory Loss
by Mydeus
Summary: "Je te reconnais" - OS - Bayonetta X Jeanne - F/F


**Memory Loss**

Quand Bayonetta vit Jeanne étendue sur le sol, totalement immobile, une étrange sensation se répandit dans ses membres. Un mélange inattendu de satisfaction et d'horreur. Elle savait parfaitement que cet élan de fierté venait du fait qu'elle ait réussi à vaincre son ennemi – après tout, Jeanne était une combattante redoutable qui avait pu prétendre au trône de l'Umbra cinq cents ans auparavant, attisant la jalousie des plus jeunes sorcières du clan, mais jugée digne de confiance par les plus âgées. En revanche, le goût amer que laissait la simple pensée qu'elle put être morte la remplissait d'un effroi sans pareil, qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années.

Bayonetta se pencha au-dessus du corps inanimé de la sorcière, qui, malgré un mince filet de sang rouge vit au coin des lèvres, resplendissait dans sa combinaison d'un blanc nacré. Plissant les yeux, essayant sans succès de discerner ne serait-ce qu'un léger soulèvement de sa poitrine, elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Jeanne. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la secouer doucement dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction, elle eut un flash. Une curieuse impression de déjà-vu. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans cette position, il y avait très longtemps de cela. Mais en des circonstances bien différentes. Elle se revit à genoux sur le sol, aux côtés de Jeanne, ses longs doigts gantés reposant négligemment sur la joue rosie de la sorcière de Lumière. Jeanne souriait, sa propre main empoignant avec légèreté la hanche de la belle aux cheveux noir de jais. Bayonetta secoua la tête pour chasser ces images de son esprit, persuadée qu'elle était victime d'un enchantement. C'est alors que Jeanne émit un gémissement presqu'inaudible, ses paupières tressaillant, le coin de ses lèvres se tordant de façon inquiétante.

« Jeanne, dit Bayonetta en se rapprochant encore du corps à présent agité de tremblements.

- Cereza, répondit Jeanne avec un faible sourire. Tu es vraiment l'héritière du trône. Tu mérites cet Œil. Prends-en soin.

- Quel œil ? demanda la sorcière, bien qu'elle cru comprendre à présent.

- L'Œil Gauche. Cette pierre que tu portes sur la poitrine. Ne laisse jamais personne te la prendre. Elle a plus de valeur que tu ne le crois. »

Les doigts de Bayonetta vinrent caresser inconsciemment le joyau écarlate ornant la montre plaquée contre sa poitrine, et elle réalisa avec stupeur que ce que pour quoi elle s'était battu avec tant d'effort était déjà en sa possession.

« Pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie pour cette pierre si tu la croyais en sécurité ? demanda Bayonetta, glissant sa main sous la nuque de sa rivale pour lui prodiguer un peu de confort.

- Ne te souviens-tu donc pas de notre promesse ? répondit Jeanne, les dents serrées. Nous nous étions juré que lorsque nous serions toutes deux prêtes à combattre sérieusement, nous nous affronterions afin de décider laquelle de nous protégerait l'Œil de notre clan. C'est maintenant chose faite. »

La sorcière Blanche ferma les yeux, incapable de surmonter la vague de fatigue qui s'empara d'elle. Bayonetta pinça les lèvres, tentant de se souvenir de cette discussion, mais toutes ces années passées au fond d'un lac avait effacé une grande partie de sa mémoire, bien qu'elle se remémorait de temps à autres quelques bribes sans importance. Cela dit, elle avait confiance en Jeanne, et elle était prête à accepter cette vérité. Elle était devenu détentrice à juste titre de la pierre pouvant mettre fin à l'humanité entière, et la protéger était maintenant son objectif premier. Elle eut préféré ne pas à avoir le destin du monde entre ses mains, et offrir à Jeanne l'opportunité de pouvoir décider de l'avenir de la Terre, mais elle savait que cette dernière était trop loyale pour accepter une telle proposition. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard au joyau rouge vif, elle prit Jeanne dans ses bras et décida de l'emmener dans l'un des endroits les plus sûrs dont elle avait connaissance.

« Je n'héberge pas les sorcières, grommela Rodin en réponse à la requête de sa collaboratrice de longue date.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier, répliqua Bayonetta en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Il y a une chambre inoccupée à l'étage. Restez-y, je n'ai pas envie que vous sabotiez mon business. »

Bayonetta acquiesça et gravit lentement les escaliers en colimaçon menant à l'étage – qui servait occasionnellement d'hôtel lorsque les clients les plus fidèles demandaient à dormir sur place. Elle ouvrit la porte affublée d'un numéro en acier trempé, parcourut la pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil et jugea l'endroit comme étant suffisamment correct pour s'y installer. Elle déposa délicatement Jeanne, toujours endormie, sur le lit, et alla claquer la porte de son talon. Elle s'assit sur une chaise bancale et poussa un soupir de soulagement, exténuée mais ravie qu'un terme eut été mit à toute cette mascarade. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit divaguer un instant. Soudain, elle revit défiler ces images d'elle et de Jeanne, ces images qui laissaient dans leur sillage une douce sensation de chaleur. Elle hésita entre essayer de découvrir la vraie nature de ces images, découvrir si elles avaient une suite qui pourrait les expliquer, et revenir dans les plus brefs délais à la réalité et les chasser totalement de sa mémoire. Mais son envie d'en avoir la certitude, de se prouver que tout ceci n'avait pas de sens et n'était que l'expression de son sombre subconscient, fut plus forte. Elle écarta toute pensée parasite et se concentra longuement sur cette image. _Elle, penchée au dessus de Jeanne, une main sur sa joue. Un sourire, une main sur sa hanche, une pression sur la nuque. Et ce visage, aux grands yeux gris, qui se rapproche dangereusement. Ce bien-être qui se répand comme une traînée de poudre à travers ses membres. Ce nœud à l'estomac, et ce souffle chaud contre sa peau. _

Bayonetta revint brusquement à elle avec un sursaut, mais il était trop tard. Elle effleura ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts, incapable d'accepter, ni même de comprendre le simple fait que la femme allongée à quelques pas seulement eut put être dans un passé lointain bien plus qu'une simple rivale.

« C'est pourtant le cas, murmura soudain Jeanne, provoquant un nouveau sursaut.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Bayonetta, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Il y a de cela cinq cents ans, nous nous aimions, répondit simplement la sorcière de Lumière, s'adossant avec difficulté contre le mur décrépi. Lorsque j'ai été obligée de sceller ton cercueil pour protéger l'Œil, j'ai su que tu oublierais. Que tu nous oublierais. Pas un jour ne s'est passé sans que je regrette cette décision. »

Bayonetta resta figée un instant, essayant sans succès de déchiffrer tous ces mots qui, mit ensemble, ne signifiait rien. C'était tout simplement impossible. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier des fragments de sa vie passée aussi importants ? Comment aurait-elle pu accepter l'idée de se battre contre la femme qu'elle aimait, prenant le risque de la tuer ? Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Jeanne, qui se tenait maintenant assise sur le bord du lit, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Alors que Bayonetta s'apprêtait à nier cette histoire, à rejeter ce récit fantasque, elle vit une larme argentée rouler le long de la joue pâle de la sorcière de Lumière. Elle referma la bouche aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte, ne pouvant se résoudre à briser le lourd silence qui suivit ces révélations.

« Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, Cereza, dit Jeanne d'une voix tressaillante. Je sais qu'après tant d'années, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Lorsque j'ai su que tu avais été libérée de ce cercueil, je suis partie à ta recherche, dans l'infime espoir de retrouver la Cereza que j'avais perdue. Cet espoir s'est brisé lorsque nous nous sommes revues, et que tu ne m'as pas reconnue. »

Bayonetta ne su que dire. Elle qui d'ordinaire n'avait aucun mal à trouver des répliques cinglantes et à réagir avec un flegme naturel face à toutes sortes de situations, pour une fois se trouvait totalement prise au dépourvu. Jeanne paraissait tellement sincère, elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à la contredire. Elle se leva silencieusement, et hésita quelques instants avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Jeanne. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais ces larmes la touchaient. Elle observa longuement le profil de sa rivale, perdue dans ses pensées. Il était vrai que ce visage aux traits fins lui était familier. L'image du baiser lui revint furtivement en tête, accompagnée de cette même sensation de chaleur. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention lors des combats effrénés contre cette sorcière, mais le simple fait de se trouver proche d'elle lui procurait une sérénité qu'elle pensait avoir perdue à jamais. Elle commençait à se sentir mal. Cette femme en face d'elle l'aimait. Mais Bayonetta n'avait pas éprouvé un tel sentiment depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'aimer voulait dire. Ces vingt dernières années, elle avait erré sans but, tuant des anges pour échapper au Purgatoire, côtoyant des personnes peu recommandables.

Bayonetta réalisa alors, non sans une once de remord, que peut-être elle n'avait pas profité de ces années comme elle l'aurait dû. Toutes ces courses effrénées à travers le monde, tous ces combats à mort contre les serviteurs du Paradis l'avaient rendue froide et distante. Son cœur s'était recroquevillé un peu plus à chaque coup porté, elle ne vivait plus que pour le sang versé et la nécessité de ne pas mourir. Peut-être que si elle faisait un effort pour tenter de comprendre, pour essayer de se souvenir, alors elle verrait que Jeanne ne mentait pas. Une chose était sûre, elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre devant la détresse de Jeanne, elle devait agir. Mais que faire ? De toute sa vie, elle n'avait encore jamais eu à réconforter qui que ce soit. Lorsqu'elle était enfant c'était elle qui devait être réconfortée. Elle se remémora les heures pénibles durant lesquelles elle était battue, humiliée, pour une faute qui n'était pas sienne. Elle se souvint de cette petite fille, qui parfois venait lui prendre la main à travers les barreaux, et lui chuchoter à l'oreille des mots de réconfort. Était-ce ainsi qu'elle devait se comporter avec Jeanne ? Le geste paraîtrait sans doute déplacé en de telles circonstances. Mais après tout, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

La sorcière de l'Ombre glissa deux doigts sous le menton de Jeanne et, doucement, tourna sa tête de façon à ce qu'elle puisse scruter ses yeux rougis.

« Je ne sais que dire, murmura Bayonetta avec un air de compassion sincère.

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire, répondit Jeanne avec un sourire morose. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Tu es en vie, l'Œil est sauvé. C'est une page qui se tourne, et c'est à toi qu'il incombe de l'écrire. Je dois m'en aller. Prends soin de toi, Cereza. »

Jeanne se leva, chancelante, et porta une main à son front. Elle était encore quelque peu secouée par sa confrontation avec Bayonetta, et elle se sentait très faible. Mais elle ne pouvait rester, la présence de la sorcière Noire lui devenant de plus en plus insupportable. Elle inspira une large bouffée d'air frais et réajusta ses lunettes au sommet de sa tête. Finalement, elle se dirigea vers la porte, résistant à la tentation de jeter un dernier regard en arrière. Une main sur la poignée, elle hésita quelques instants. Et ce furent quelques instants de trop.

Bayonetta saisit fermement le poignet de Jeanne et l'attira vers elle, insensible aux protestations qu'éleva la sorcière qui tentait de se libérer de son étreinte.

« Ne t'en vas pas, dis simplement Bayonetta, ne sachant quels mots utiliser pour la convaincre. Aide-moi à me souvenir.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Jeanne d'une voix faible. Je ne connais pas de sort pour régénérer la mémoire.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me jettes de sort. Embrasse-moi.

- Cereza, je ne peux…

- Embrasse-moi, coupa Bayonetta, pensant que cela était l'unique moyen potentiellement capable de réveiller des souvenirs enfouis. S'il te plaît. »

Jeanne ne tenta pas de la repousser quand Bayonetta l'attira vers elle, malgré sa réticence. Elle mourrait d'envie d'accéder à sa requête, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer cette boule de peur et de doute qui se formait lentement dans son estomac. Cereza était-elle sûre d'elle ? N'allait-elle pas le regretter ? Jeanne détestait voir ses espoirs réduits à néant, et dans ce cas précis l'enjeu était d'autant plus important qu'il la concernait personnellement. Elle ne supporterait pas voir Cereza lui tourner le dos, pas après avoir attendu toutes ces années. Mais Bayonetta la rassura d'une légère pression sur la hanche, et Jeanne plongea son regard argenté dans ses yeux émeraude. Elle n'y vit là qu'une lueur rassurante teintée d'espoir, et c'est avec un sourire hésitant qu'elle se rapprocha, doucement, ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant qui serait peut-être le dernier. Elle glissa une main sur la nuque de Bayonetta et enroula un bras autour de sa fine taille, savourant ce contact dont elle avait été si longtemps privée.

Bayonetta fut surprise de constater que ses mains semblaient parfaitement savoir où se positionner, comme si ce geste était naturel. Elle ne fut pas moins surprise quand son cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors même que Jeanne était encore à une distance raisonnable. Elle retint soudainement son souffle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Jeanne se rapprochait, toujours plus près. Elle pouvait même discerner une larme solitaire accrochée à l'un de ses cils. Jeanne l'encouragea d'un regard tandis que l'une de ses mains la débarrassait de ses lunettes noires encombrantes. La vue de Bayonetta se brouilla un instant, et à peine eut-elle le temps de faire la mise au point qu'elle vit le visage de la sorcière Blanche à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Elle ravala son cri de surprise quand les lèvres rouges sang de sa rivale virent de poser délicatement sur les siennes, telles les ailes d'un papillon. Jeanne avait les yeux fermés, comme si elle voulait noter mentalement tout les détails de ce baiser pour en gardé un souvenir vivace, et Bayonetta s'empressa de l'imiter. Aucune image nouvelle n'apparut dans son esprit, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait guère. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'image pour se souvenir. Toutes ces sensations merveilleuses, les mains de Jeanne sur ses hanches, la douceur de sa peau, la tendresse de ses lèvres, Bayonetta était sûre de les avoir déjà ressenties dans le passé. C'était assez.

- Je te reconnais, murmura Bayonetta à l'oreille de Jeanne après avoir mit fin à ce doux baiser. Je te reconnais. »


End file.
